The Baseball Game
by XpapermoonX
Summary: Scranton Vs. Office Depot. Alot of DWANGELA!
1. Inning 1

This is my one (and probably only) sportsfic

_**This is my one (and probably only) sportsfic. I wanted to have the staff doing something fun in a story…and here it is! This is Dwangela centric. **_

_**I'd like to place it in the same universe as my other fic 'Clouds Over Scranton', but it's not essential that you read that one in order to comprehend this one. Just know that Andy is not here, and Dwight and Angela are in an open relationship. **_

_**I own nothing…And I hardly know anything about baseball.**_

"Attention everyone! Attention!" Michael Scott yelled standing up in the front of the bus, "I want to see everyone's A-game today! Literally!"

BLAHBLAHBLAH

"Today is the Dunder-Mifflin/Office Depot baseball game." Michael announced with a huge grin. Behind him, his workers were warming up half-heartedly. "Every year the company alternates who plays, and this is or year. Last year Utica lost so bad…Blegh…We have to save the face of Dunder Mifflin."

BLAHBLAHBLAH

"I hate baseball." Angela said, before shaking her head and walking back over to where Dwight was throwing her practice pitches.

BLAHBLAHBLAH

"Well, baseball's not necessarily my forte, but I hope to do well." Jim stated as him and Kevin tossed the ball back and forth. "I mean…I think I'm qualified enough to beat a bunch of middle-aged men who spend the majority of their time stocking shelves."

BLAHBLAHBLAH

IIII

"Everybody! Everyone! Line up!" Michael shouted clapping his hands. Everyone stopped their warm-ups and lined up against the fields fence. "I just found out that we are on the field first! And I…Will be the short stop…And Jimbo will be pitcher."

"No Michael, I want to pitch." Dwight argued.

"Jim's pitcher Dwight! He's got a better…form…"

"Actually Michael, maybe Dwight would be better." Jim said reluctantly giving Dwight a semblance of a compliment. "I have never pitched in my life."

Michael sighed and threw his arms into the air. "Fine, Dwight can pitch, and Jim can work the outfield with Pam, Kelly, and Meredith…It'll be the GIRL section." Jim shrugged and looked at the camera.

"I can do third base Michael." Phyllis stated raising her hand shyly.

"Aw…that's cute Phyllis…Okay…We'll see how that works out." Michael said patronizingly to her. "Angela, you can be catcher…since your probably don't even need to squat…" He chuckled before he looked back at the field to see what he missed. Angela gave him a glower as Dwight touched her shoulder comfortingly. "Kevin, you will be first base…And Stanley is second."

"Michael, I think there's a little more to it than just placing people places…" Oscar sighed.

"Silence my little Spaniard. You need your strength…for you…are my star hitter." Michael smiled proudly and put his arm around the Hispanic accountant. His eyes fell when he saw Toby. "Oh…Yuck…You can be a base runner if someone can't fulfill their duties."

"I can pitch pretty good Michael…"

"Shut up…that position was taken!" Michael held up his hand and looked around. "Where's Creed?" He demanded.

"He missed the bus." Pam informed him.

Michael thought to look into the matter more, but decided it against it when he actually considered the lack of value Creed would bring to their team.

"Okay! Let's do this!"

BLAHBLAHBLAH

"I am a fiercely competitive sportsman." Dwight said proudly. "The Schrute family actually partakes in a game quite similar to baseball every Independence Day. It's called Kopf Geld. It involves taking the skull of a wild boar and hitting it back and forth with iron rods until a man makes it all the way around the ring of chicken feathers. It's the most fun when it's played by moonlight."

BLAHBLAHBLAH

IIII

"Okay Monkey, just follow the ball with your eyes and you'll be sure to catch it." Dwight said as he placed the mask over the tiny woman's helmet.

"I can hardly see through this Dwight." Angela muttered as he led her to her position behind the batter's plate. The catcher's pad set was clearly made for someone much bigger than her. The chest pad hung down to her knees and the mask fell over her eyes. The leg and kneepads made it difficult for her to walk.

"Safety first my love. Good luck." He kissed the top of her helmet before rushing over to the pitcher's mound.

"Alright everybody, I'm coming!" Michael shouted taking off his sweatshirt and tossing it in the dugout. Jim stared at his boss's shirt as they crossed paths on the way out to the field. It was a baseball shirt-white with dark blue sleeves-that was tight around the arms and midsection, but loose in the chest.

"Is that…Jan's shirt?" Jim asked with a tiny smirk.

"Why would you think that?" Michael demanded defensively. Jim gestured the torso of the top pointedly. "Fine. Fine. Yes this is Jan's. It's the only blue shirt I could find that was okay to get dirty."

"Michael, I'm sure they would have made an exception…" Pam said trying to hold back a laugh.

"No Pam! We have to wear blue! And them red! If I didn't wear our team color, than I'd be some kind of…freak."

"Heaven forbid you look freakish." Jim muttered giving Pam a 'good luck' high five before they parted ways in the outfield.

Meanwhile, Dwight continued to toss practice pitches to Angela, who only managed to stop them with her stomach resulting in her having to bend over awkwardly to pick it up. "You're doing great Monkey!"

"Shut up…" Game a low grunt from inside the mask.

IIII

They had gotten two outs a good fifteen minutes into the first inning, and that was because the second batter for Office Depot was blind in his left eye, and had trouble actually seeing the ball.

"Get him Dwight!" Michael shouted as a large man with a crew cut stepped up to the plate.

"You might wanna back up doll." He warned Angela, who tried to take a step backwards only to end up falling back into the umpire.

"Sorry…again…" She dejectedly muttered as he set her back on her feet.

Dwight got over his momentary concern for his accountant before focusing all of concentration on the perfect pitch.

BLAHBLAHBLAH

"Ever since we heard that we would be participating in a baseball game, Dwight has had me in the back yard almost every other night so he could practice forming the pitch above all pitches." Angela said taking a large sip of water; her face was red and sweaty. "I wish he would have told me that I should have been practicing in a suit of fire."

BLAHBLAHBLAH

IIII

Stanley, in rare form, was poised and ready for anything that was coming his way. Kevin looked a little frightened, and Phyllis looked content. Michael was pacing back and forth between second and third base shouting digs at the other team.

"Hey BATTA, BATTA! Let's see it BATTA!" He taunted over and over again. The large man at the plate shook his head and braced himself to hit.

Angela slowly scooted backwards as the bat seemed to get closer and closer to her. 'Santos'-which is what his team called him-hitched up his bat and made a steady eye contact with Dwight, in an attempt to rattle him, but the salesman was undeterred.

Standing straight up, Dwight reared his arm up and around and thrust the ball into a curve in the man's direction. A swing and a miss.

"Go Dwight!" He heard his girlfriend exclaim from deep within her helmet. He smiled that they could exchange such personal pleasantries now that they had signed their 'Love Contract'.

After her little form of motivation, he hurled another fast pitch. Santos swung and got another strike. Cheers were elicited from the outfield and bleachers. Angela would have clapped if her arms could have of come together.

Ready to finish the inning, Dwight refocused as he brought the ball level with his face and stared at Santos with intensity. After a long five seconds, Dwight made his third pitch.

Santos got a piece of it, knocking it into the air right down the third base foul line. Phyllis caught it before it could hit the ground.

"Out!" The Umpire shouted.

The first inning was over. The score was: _Office Depot: 0; Dunder Mifflin: 0_.

_**Chapter one…COMPLETE! I shall upload chapter two…when I finish it…DUH!**_


	2. Inning 2

Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback

_**Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback! It was greatly appreciated and very motivating!**_

_**Nothing's mine.**_

_**HERE'S CHAPTER TWO!**_

Dwight rushed over to the batter's plate to assist Angela in getting to their dugout. "You're doing fantastic D." She said, her breathing shallow.

"You too Monkey, be sure to take a couple puffs of Albuterol when we get in the dugout." Angela nodded and let him help her remove her arm pads and helmet before she went in to get her inhaler.

"Great job Dwight!" Kelly exclaimed running over and giving him a half hug.

"I'm only participating Miss. Kapoor. Please contain yourself." Dwight muttered shoving her away.

"Phyllis!" Michael shouted. "You are up to bat first. Then Kevin, then Pammy, and then it shall be Oscar!"

Relieved that he got to have a moment alone with her, Dwight wandered over and sat next to Angela on the bench. "You feeling alright?" He asked quietly. Angela shook her head and put her inhaler back in her bag.

"Why do I have to be catcher? I'm burning up!" She growled.

"Well, for starters, you were the only person who could fit in the only catcher's uniform we could acquire."

"You call this FITTING?"

"It's for a ten year-old boy…"

Angela looked down at herself engulfed in the uniform sadly. "This game's stupid."

IIII

Phyllis had hit a double, and then Kevin struck out. Pam and Oscar both got singles, which brought Phyllis home making the score 1-0.

"Alright, next up is Stanley Manley, and then Angela Martin!" Michael yelled pointing at the small blonde. Dwight smiled at her sympathetically as he helped remove the rest of her padding.

"Good luck Monkey."

Angela gave him a scowl as she picked up the bat that he'd bought especially for her. As she stepped in the batter's circle she noted that the pitcher, was a woman who doubled her in height and width. _Thank god it's not a contact sport. _

Stanley bunted the ball about two feet away from the plate and darted to first base. Angela groaned when she saw that the bases were loaded, "Of course." She muttered walking over to the plate and hoisting the bat over her shoulder.

She made quick eye contact with Dwight who gave her a reassuring nod. The woman wound it up and pitched the ball at her with such force that she jumped back in shock.

"STRIKE!" The umpire shouted, Angela turned and glared at him before refocusing on the pitcher. The pitcher barely waited for the small batter to be ready before she chucked another ball at her.

Angela didn't even bother swinging. "You…are awful…" She shouted.

"Focus Monkey." A voice rang from the dugout. Angela shook her head and poised herself for another pitch.

When the ball came at her this time, she was able to swing. Not thinking she would actually make contact with anything, Angela was shocked when she felt the tip of the bat smack the ball. She could see the white object fly through the air right past the pitcher.

After a stunned moment, the woman took off towards first base and jumped onto it without getting out. She smiled when she saw Pam had made it home and Stanley to second, but not without Oscar getting out on third.

"ANGELA!" Boomed an excited voice. She looked over to see Dwight rushing up to give her a high five. "That was fantastic Monkey!" He praised her, his face glowing with pride.

"Thank you." She said shyly kicking the plate with her feet.

"Keep it up!" He shouted behind him as he rushed back into the dugout. Angela continued to smile until she saw the first baseman giving her a strange look.

"What?" She demanded.

Michael sighed from the batter's circle, "I put myself after Angela so I would look better." He muttered looking up at the camera sheepishly.

As the boss walked up to the plate he stood facing left field. "I bat lefty." He announced to anyone who cared to listen, "Because I'm unique…and mysterious." The catcher gave him a weird look.

After three almost perfect pitches, Dunder Mifflin got their third out.

_**Thanks for reading! More to come soon! Reviews light my candle.**_


	3. Inning 3

_**I own nothing! **_

_**Thanks for all the great reviews! I hope this chapter will be pleasing as well. Thanks for reading!**_

After a couple more innings, the two teams decided to take a quick lunch break. Dwight wasted no time in taking Angela out of her padding and ushering her over to the coolers to get her some water.

"You think you're going to be okay?" He asked as he led her over to a secluded picnic table. Angela nodded and let him pull her onto his lap.

"As long as you try not throw anymore pitches at my head." She croaked taking a large gulp of Dasani. Dwight closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry Monkey, I was just a bit out of it for a second." He apologized guiltily. Angela kissed his cheek.

"It's okay, I had a helmet on." She reassured him. "I was just kidding, I didn't want to make you feel bad." Dwight laughed and stroked her hair.

"I think the heat's giving us apologetic attitudes." He joked, "That'll pass hopefully." He reached into the shoulder bag he'd carried over and pulled out a noodle salad he had made for her.

Angela smiled when she saw it, "You're not going to eat the hot dogs Michael brought?"

"No…I'd rather just eat some Monkey food today." He said with a wink.

IIII

"Okay everyone! We're gunna switch it up!" Michael exclaimed. "I will pitch, Dwight will take third base, Phyllis is short stop, Stanley will take first, Kevin second, and the girls will remain in the outfield." He patted Jim's shoulder with a smirk.

"So, I'm still catching?" Angela moaned.

"Yes Thumbelina."

"Oh cute a joke about my height." The disgruntled accountant grumbled.

"Michael, are you sure you can pitch for us?" Kevin asked. Michael laughed and picked up a ball and glove.

"You want to see what I've got Kevin?" He challenged, "Angela! Step back! Your co-workers want an example of my SKIZZ-ILLS!"

Angela rolled her eyes and headed over to get her padding. "No! No!" Michael stopped her, "Just pop a squat! It takes you like forty minutes to put all that crap on!"

"You mean her safety padding?" Jim asked raising his eyebrows.

"Whatever! That stuff is a waste! She's just catching a ball."

"Behind a man wielding a blunt force object." Dwight reminded him trying to give Angela her helmet, only to have his boss knock it out of his hand.

"It's called a bat Dwight! And it hasn't made contact with her helmet once!"

Dwight tried to argue, but Michael was already shoving Angela away so she could catch a few practice pitches for him.

Holding up her glove shakily, she squatted down and held her face back away from her hands as she could. Michael tossed the ball back and forth and focused on the center of Angela's glove.

Rearing back suddenly, he pitched the ball directly at her head it seemed like. Luckily she ducked just before it could hit her.

"Whoa! Michael!" Dwight shouted.

"Were you trying to hit her? Oh my god!" Kelly gasped covering her mouth dramatically. "You were trying to kill Angela!"

"I was not…I was not trying to kill…Angela!" Michael tried to defend himself. "It was an off pitch…let me try again…"

"No…I think we've seen what you're capable of." Jim replied heading towards the dugout.

"Dwight's doing really good." Phyllis informed her boss. "Maybe he should just finish the game for us."

"Phyllis…I'm about to bench you!" Michael snapped pointing his finger at his skittish third baseman. He looked around and realized that he wasn't going to win. "Fine…Fine. We'll just keep the positions we had before…that's what she said…and maybe I'll be ready by our next game."

"Can she put her padding on now?" Dwight pleaded picking up the mask. Michael sighed and nodded before strolling into the dugout.

"You okay?" Dwight asked going over to his girlfriend and helping her buckle and tie her chest pad. Angela nodded and rolled her eyes.

"He's just trying to steal your thunder." She grumbled as he gave her a quick sip from his Gatorade, before putting her mask on.

"No…Michael's just trying to delegate his great power." Dwight defended his boss with a whisper. "But he definitely lost some a bit of my respect just now." He glared bitterly towards the field where Michael was doing jumping jacks in his short field position.

"It didn't hit me Dwight."

"Only because of your cat-like reflexes."

"It was a pathetic pitch anyways."

"Mine are better."

"Dwight?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think I'm cat-like?"

"Of course Monkey." He took her padded arm in his hands as he led her onto the field.

_**Short…I know…but I had to post something sooner than later. REVIEW!!**_


	4. Inning 4

_**LAST CHAPTER!**_ _**Hope you guys like it. Keep in mind, by writing this story, I am not taking any credit for this show or the characters in it.**_

Angela could feel the afternoon sun bearing down on her back as she squatted behind yet another batter. They had been in the fourth inning for a good fifteen minutes now, and they only had one out. The score was Dunder Mifflin: 4, Office Depot: 7. And Dwight was not happy.

"Please…Just…Strike out." Michael yelled dramatically. "My feet hurt!" Stanley rolled his eyes and bent over with his hands on his knees to focus on the batter.

Dwight pursed his lips and tried to focus on getting them through their last inning on the field. One more, and the game was over. If Office Depot got any more points, it would be nearly impossible to catch up.

With a swift movement, Dwight shot the ball from his hand. But it drifted to low, almost right into Angela's glove. "Fowl Ball!" The ump announced.

"Thank you!" Dwight snapped shaking his head in frustration. Angela threw the ball back to him; a tad bit more weakly than usual which concerned Dwight. He needed to get her into the dugout ASAP.

The man up to bat smirked at Dwight and prepared himself for another lousy pitch. With a sigh, the stressed out salesman stared back at the opponent assiduously. Finally, he launched another pitch.

With a loud SMACK, the ball flew into the air, directly above Angela. As if in slow motion, the small woman looked up-the best that she could with her helmet and mask on-and held up her glove. She couldn't help but smile when she felt the ball land in her glove. She was about to turn back to Dwight when she saw the woman who was at third charging towards her.

She nervously planted herself on the base and braced herself. She held up her glove with the ball in it as the large woman slammed into her knocking Angela flat on her back.

With the wind effectively knocked out of her, she coughed and held up her glove that still had the ball tightly held within. "Out! And Out!" The umpire exclaimed pointing at the batter and then the runner.

Dwight let out a whoop of excitement, and ran over to Angela who was still lying on the ground. "Great job Monkey!" He praised leaning over her. His tone immediately transitioned into one of concern when he noticed that her eyes were clamped shut. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I just need to catch my breath…" She gasped as he helped her into the sitting position.

"You got two people out! You're so amazing!" Dwight beamed as he pulled her mask and helmet off and gave her a huge kiss.

"Angela! Thank you!" Michael heaved as he rushed by them, towards the dugout.

Angela smiled shakily and let Jim and Pam give her high-fives as they passed by. "Help me up?" She requested of her boyfriend. He gladly obliged by lifting her into his arms and setting her gently on her feet.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah."

Despite her confirmation, he still held onto her tightly as the hobbled back to the dugout. "Awesome job Angela!" Kelly exclaimed giving the smaller woman a huge hug as they entered the dugout.

"Please don't!" Angela growled pushing her away. Dwight guided her to their spot towards the back. He quickly opened up the cooler and pulled out a cold water bottle. He handed it to her and grinned when she finished more than half of it in one sip.

"Better?" He chuckled sitting next to her and kissing her temple repeatedly. She nodded reassuringly and watched Meredith walk tipsily up to the plate.

"Is this the last part?"

"Yeah…we're only three points behind." He reported. "If it weren't for you, we would have had a lot more catching up to do." He had to use all of his self-restraint so as not to take her into his arms and have his way with her that very moment.

"Dwight stop…you're doing just as good."

"Yeah, but I've played before. You haven't." He reminded her as they saw Meredith smash the ball with her bat and stumbled to first base and then second safely.

"Dwight! You're after Kelly!" Michael shouted pointing at the Indian customer service rep. Dwight sighed and kissed Angela's hand before standing up and picking up his bat.

"Good luck Dwight." She called after him making him smile for about the millionth time that day. Kelly, of course, struck out after three clumsy swings. She giggled and shrugged as she passed by Dwight, which irked the tall salesman.

When he got to the plate he looked back at Angela, who was watching him intently and pointed her, as if to indicate that this was for her.

He hit the ball on the first pitch.

It sailed through the air, just missing going over the fence. Seeing that he wasn't completely safe, Dwight broke into a fast run, skirting around each base. He could hear the second, and then third basemen, shouting for the ball to be thrown to them. But he knew he'd make it.

Finally, just barely, he made it to home with an elaborate slide. He could hear everyone in his dugout cheering for him. He climbed to his feet and walked a bit stiffly back over. A beaming little accountant holding a Gatorade greeted him with a huge hug.

"See what I told you?" She said into his ear so she could be heard over everyone's cheers. "You're amazing." Dwight laughed and kissed the side of her neck before pulling back.

"I guess we're the only ones then." He replied, despite the fact that everyone else could hear him. Still holding her in a tight embrace, he half-carried her into the dugout and deposited her onto the bench.

"Dwight! That was AWESOME!" Kevin grunted high-fiving him. "I didn't know you could run that fast!"

"Kevin! Stop badgering Dwight and get ready to bat!" Michael yelled pointing at the empty batter's circle. Kevin sighed dramatically and picked up a bat as though it weighed a thousand pounds.

"So are we only two behind now?" Angela asked.

"Did Meredith get to home too?" He asked excitedly. When she nodded, his smile grew, "Yep, only two." He confirmed sitting next to her and taking a sip of the Gatorade she'd handed him.

"But then again Phyllis and Kevin are our next batters." Angela muttered. "And if them and Oscar DO get hits, it'll be up to me. And I only hit out of luck…"

"Which has been your ally all day." Dwight reminded her as he leaned in to kiss the top of her head. "I know that no matter what you will not let this team down…intentionally."

"Was that supposed to relieve pressure?" She tried to chuckle but it only came out as a guttural cough.

Dwight winced and nodded, "I tried."

Phyllis hit a single; she was able to get to first base just on time. Kevin got the same, and so did Oscar much to Michael's disappointment, and Angela's frustration.

She gave a fleeting glance towards Dwight before approaching the plate. The pitcher, of course, was the woman who she had gotten out on home earlier. "Great." She murmured hoisting her bat up on her shoulder.

"ANGELA! ANGELA! ANGELA!" She heard her coworkers chanting from the dugout. She took in s shaky breath.

"Why me?"

The pitcher smirked, and waited for the batter to be ready before distributing her first pitch. Of course it was a swing and a miss.

"STRIKE ONE!"

"Do you have to shout?" Angela snapped at the umpire, before turning back towards the pitcher's mound. The second pitch was right down the middle. Angela smashed into the ball with all her might.

It sailed over everyone's heads into the outfield. She wasted no time in speeding towards first base, and rounding to second. She could hear the shouts as Phyllis and Kevin trotted over home. Those shouts grew louder and more triumphant when Oscar slid safely home as well.

Knowing that they just won, she had lost focus and rammed straight into the ball wielding third baseman. She flew backwards and hit the ground hard, and then it all went black.

IIII

"Monkey?" His deep voice gently roused her into consciousness. "Angela? Answer me!"

Angela opened her eyes to see the love of her life hovering over her. The sun shone behind his head, and she could see Michael and Pam standing just behind him.

"We won…I'm not doing anything else." She whimpered closing her eyes. She let out a moan when Dwight lifted her into the sitting position.

"No. No…you need to go see the paramedics…they're going to check for a concussion." He picked her up and began to carry her towards the small ambulance that they had called for.

"You don't know the signs of a concussion." She asked in a challenging tone. Dwight chuckled.

"Well from what I can see, you are free of a concussion." He reported, "But I will NOT take any chances." He set her on the back step of the ambulance and waved for the paramedic to do their job.

IIII

"D, I'm sure I would have been fine on my own." Angela smiled as her boyfriend began to rub shampoo gently into her hair.

The sun was setting behind them as they showered outside at his farm. Angela had been declared concussion-free, but she did have quite a bit of bruising on her head and back.

"I know, I just wanted to pamper you after you had a long day of being…phenomenal." He told her with a big smile. "Close your eyes." He instructed as he ushered her under the low flow showerhead to wash the lathered suds out.

Angela smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently. "I enjoyed baseball Dwight." She informed him matter-of-factly. "I think we should participate in it more often."

"Mmm…that would be wonderful." He moaned when she began to nibble on his neck.

By the time they had made it inside, the game had been long forgotten and they had begun a whole new inning of their own.

I think it would be safe to end there. I'm not a smut person. But I hope you guys liked it! Thanks to all my readers!


End file.
